Two worls
by Dark Raven 642
Summary: We are in the Victorian age.Raven is a normal rich girl but what happens when she falls in love with someone different to her?
1. Chapter 1:My world

**Two worlds**

**Chapter one: My world**

It's the year of 1829. My name is Raven. I'm the daughter of an important man. My father's name is Trigon. I live with him since my mother left the house.

-Lady Raven, you must wake up. Remember you'll visit the duchess for lunch. Your father is furious. Hurry up or you'll go late, my lady –A young butler said as he opened the curtains and went to the next room to prepare Raven's bathroom. –Anthony, I've told you to call me Raven when we are alone. You are my unique friend and I hate you to call me lady Raven. –She said as she got up and followed him into the bathroom.

-Sorry, lady...err...Raven. It's just that you are an important person on the society and well I am just...-He couldn't finish the phrase. In that moment a knock was heard on the door. –Who can it be? I'll go in a moment! –Raven said as she got out of the bathroom and opened the door. A young woman was standing outside the room. –Lady Raven, I've come to help you with your bath. –A maid said as she stared at Raven a little nervous. –Oh! Of course Victoria. Come in please. I was actually talking with Anthony. He's preparing my bath. –Raven said as she let the young woman in and closed the door behind her. –Your bath is ready, lady Raven. –He said as he made a reverence and got out of the room. –Let's go. –Raven said as she walked into the bathroom.

-Ouf... I hate the corsets! I feel like I can't breath!-Raven said as she breathed difficultly while Victoria was helping her to dress up. –Don't worry lady Raven! This won't take long. –Victoria said as she searched for the dress and helped Raven to put it on. –You say that because you don't have the need to use one. It's terribly uncomfortable. –She said as she put on the dress and her shoes. There was a knock on the door.

-Just in time. Come in please. –Raven said as she turned around to the door and waited for her guest to get in. –Lady Raven, your father is waiting for you downstairs. –Anthony said as he let Victoria got out of the room. –Thanks Anthony. Come here please and close the door. –She whispered as he followed her orders. –What's wrong lady Raven? –He said as he got in front of her. –Anthony, you've been my best friend since I've got memory and I've got something to you. –She went to her night table and searched for something inside of a drawer. –Now, close your eyes. –She said as she walked towards to him. She took his hand and put a little box on his hand. –Open them! –She said as she smiled to him. –Happy birthday Anthony! –She said as she hugged him. He was 2 years older than her and she was like a sister to him. He was brought to the mansion 7 years ago, when he was 10 years old. Since then he had been at Raven's service and with the time they became best friends.

-Thank you!! I... I don't know what to say! –He hugged her back. –Don't say anything!-Raven said as she approached to him and started kissing him. Raven loved him since they met and he was a really special person to her. They let go and Anthony stared at her with tender. –What are you waiting for? Open it!! –She said as she blushed. He took the little box and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with an inscription on it.

-Raven! This must have cost you a fortune! What will your father say about this? –He said worried as he stared at her eyes. She just smiled to him. –Don't worry! He doesn't know anything. Remember the money he gave me on my birthday? I used it and I've been also working in the streets. Sorry that I couldn't buy you anything on your other birthdays! I was saving money for this. I wanted it to be special... –She said as she blushed. –I can't believe you worked on the streets for me! I... well... thank you!! –He said as he smiled. –Read what it says! –She said as she showed him the ring. –For my guardian angel. Raven. –He read as he took her from the hand and took her to the door. –Let's go or your father will kill me. –He said as they got out of the room and he put away the ring into his pocket.

Raven came downstairs behind Anthony. They were really happy. Raven entered into the dinning room to take breakfast in company of her father who was sitting on one side of the big table waiting for her.

-Good morning dear. It took to long to you to get ready. –Trigon said with madness on his eyes. –I'm sorry father. It was never my intention to be late. –Raven said nervous. Her father was a really scary person. He was really strict and got her with a lot of restrictions. –Sit down. We need to go shopping to take a gift to the duchess and then I've got a special surprise for you my dear. –He said as the butlers appeared with the breakfast.

Raven went to the duchess house with her father. The duchess was an old woman that was in love with Raven's father. She had a young granddaughter that had Raven's age and every time Raven and her father went to the duchess house the duchess brought her granddaughter with her to play with Raven as she stayed with Trigon.

Terra was a good friend of Raven and they loved to play cricket together. Terra was a young blonde girl with big blue eyes that loved every kind of risks. She knew about Raven's romance and she told each one of her secrets to Raven.

-So... How are the things going with Anthony? –Terra asked Raven as they were playing chess inside the saloon because outside was starting to rain. –Remember that I told you about the ring I made to him? I gave it to him today because of his birthday and he was really happy. I'm so in love with him. –Raven said as she moved the queen to eat a bishop.

-And what else? There must be something else! You're too happy for only that! –Terra said as she moved the tower to make a check to the king. –I don't think so Terra! –Raven said as she moved back the queen and ate the tower –Damn! So tell me! What else? –Terra said as she thought about other plays –Well... I kissed him... on the mouth...-Raven said blushing –WHAT?? Yeah! Finally! And how did he react??? Tell me!!! –Terra said as she moved a knight to the queen –Well, he kissed me back. I don't know how he was feeling but I think he was a little bit shocked... Cursed Terra!! –Raven said staring at the chess table –Ja ja You won't win again Rae! Well... Maybe he didn't expect that but that doesn't mean that he didn't like it... –Raven moved back a tower and ate the knight. Terra reacted quickly and she moved her bishop directly to Raven's tower. –I think I won! It's a mate-check! –Terra said as she crossed her arms victoriously –Wow! You really won! Well I accept my defeat. –Raven said as she knocked down her black king.


	2. Chapter 2:His world

**Chapter two: His world**

Anthony was sitting on his bed, playing with the little golden ring in his hands. He loved Raven more than anything and he couldn't stop thinking about her pretty smile and the way she made him feel. He was so in love with her and the only think he could think of was about the kiss she gave him that morning. The time stopped for a moment while they were together.

-Oh Raven! I love you more than anything but you know we can't be together. What will we do?? –He was so focused thinking about her that he didn't notice someone listening on the other side of the door.

-Should I escape with you? Take you away from your terrible father and get married? Live with you forever??

He stood up and went downstairs for starting his home works.

First he went to the kitchen. He needed to help Maurice, the chef of the house, with the dinner for that night.

-Good morning Anthony!

-Good morning Maurice! How are you doing??

-Great kid. And how are you doing?

-Today is the happiest day of my life Maurice!-Maurice was Anthony's great friend and counselor. He was the only one who knew about his relationship with Raven. –She kissed me! She kissed me!! Finally after all this time! I finally know how she feels about me and she feels exactly the same that I feel for her!

-Oh boy!! I'm so happy for you!! And now what are you going to do next??

-I've planned to run away with her! We'll run away and live together in the countryside!!

-Have you told her yet?

-I'm planning to tell her this night! I'm going to ask her to run with me and then we'll get married!!

-Do you think she will accept? It's not so easy kid.

-I know but she even worked in the streets for making me a present! Look!! –Anthony took the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Maurice. He showed him the little inscription on it.

-Wow!! She really loves you!! Come on kid! We must work now. I'll help you later with your plans.

Anthony and Maurice worked all the morning for preparing the dinner for that night. Trigon had planned a reunion for that night and he wanted everything to be perfect.

When they finished Anthony got upstairs to his bedroom and took a shower. He needed to be prepared for the guests for a special party that would be done that night but the thing that most cares for him was to look perfect for Raven.

While he was taking a shower he heard a noise in his room. He hurried and got out of the bathroom. When he got into his room he saw Victoria staring at him.

-Hello Anthony.

-Uhm... Hello Victoria. What are you doing here?

-I... I just wanted to... –She got nearer to Anthony and closed the door.

-What are you doing??

-Come on Anthony. We both know that you want me.

-What?? Get out of my room!

-Oh come on!! Don't tell me that you love her!

-What are you talking about?!

-Don't try to fool me! I know you love her! I know you want her since you came to this house! I've seen you!! The way you look at her! She's just a who...

-Shut up!! Don't ever talk of her in that way!! Get out of my room now or I'll tell everyone why you've been here!

-I'll tell everyone about your secret romance with the little daddy's princess!

-I've been living here for 7 years and you've been here only one. Why will they trust you more than me? Trigon trusts me! He trusts me more than he'll ever trust you!! And now get away from my room!!

Victoria opened the door and she got out.

-Great!! The last thing that could happen to me!

Anthony finished preparing himself and went downstairs to wait for Raven and Trigon and then for the guests to arrive to the great dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Chapter three: Escape**

-Anthony! I've arrived! I need help. Can you call Victoria? I must change my clothes for dad's dinner

-I'm going Raven! Wait! I must talk to you first!

-Uh? What is it?

-Shhh! I don't want anyone to listen. Raven, I want to escape with you! I want you to come with me! We can run away and lived together! Only you and me in the countryside, married!

-Oh! Anthony! I can't believe you're asking me this!

-So what do you say?

-I say yes! Yes! I want to go with you! To live my life with you!

-Oh my sweet Raven! I love you so much! I've got a plan! Maurice will help us escape from this hell! Listen carefully. I will be waiting for you outside with everything prepared. You will drop some of the dinner in your dress so will have the need to go to your bedroom but you'll change the direction and went to the kitchen where Maurice will take you out of the house and we'll be together forever! Nobody will separate us ever again!

-Oh Anthony! I love you so much!

-I love you too Rae! –He said as he kissed her tenderly. They let go and he went out to search for Victoria to help Raven change her clothes.

Raven looked gorgeous with the violet dress she was using. Anthony took her to the dinning room where all the people were waiting for her and Trigon.

-I'll be waiting for you! –Anthony whispered to her before he left her on her chair.

-I know... –Raven blushed a little. Trigon arrived to the dinning room and all the guests started eating. Raven threw some of the meals as Anthony asked her too.

-Oh! What a shame! Excuse me, please. I think I should go and change these dirty clothes!

-Wait dear!

-Yes father?

-Dear guests! I've got a special announcement to make! This party is in honor to our principal guest Mr. Slade Wilson who asked my daughter's hand in marriage and which I've got the honor to accept!

-WHAT?

-Miss Rachel or should I call you Raven? It'll be an honor to be your husband –A tall man told her as he kissed her hand

-Mr. Slade... You flatter me... I would like to go and change my clothes please before there's any other surprise please!

-Sure my young lady! –Raven followed the plan and went out to the kitchen with the help of Maurice. When they arrived outside, Anthony was waiting in a cart with all the things they needed.

-Ready my sweet princess?

-I'm ready. Let's go please or my father will start asking for me.


End file.
